HigoSai: Festival Del Manicomio
by AryaBaratheon
Summary: Kagamine Rin, miembro de la Organización Vocaloid. Tiene como objetivo destruir a la organización Mascara…e intentar recuperar a alguien ¿Lo lograra?
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: **Higosai: Festival Del Manicomio

**Summary:** Kagamine Rin, miembro de la Organización Vocaloid. Tiene como objetivo destruir a la organización Mascara…e intentar recuperar a alguien ¿Lo lograra?

**Discliminer:** por desgracia, nada me pertenece ¬¬U

**Notas de la autora:** Basado en el video de Higosai xD, con unos toquecitos de Resident Evil (al cual me vicie ¬¬U)

* * *

**Capitulo Uno**

**[Rin's POV]**

-Agente Rin, tienes como misión ir a Tokio y acabar con los planes de la organización mascara-me informo un chico no mucho mayor que yo, con pelo blanco y ojos rojos

-Sí, entendido Jefe-

Soy Kagamine Rin, tengo 14 años, soy un miembro de la Organización Vocaloid. Soy del sector "A". Con el que hablaba era mi Jefe, Honne Dell, me duele mucho verlo…porque me recuerda a mi hermano menor, Kagamine Len. El cual murió, no tengo tiempo para sentimientos…pero les diré que lo mato alguien importante para mi…

Desde que murieron todos mis amigos, jure venganza, contra la organización Mascara ¿Qué es? Simple: una típica organización que desea dominar el mundo.

Pero yo tengo algo en especial contra esa organización: cuando yo tenía 6 años, mi familia excepto mi hermano y yo. Fue asesinada cruelmente por hombres así, ahí me acogieron, junto a otros niños que también los habían perdido de la misma manera. Éramos una familia, cuando ya fuimos adolecentes empezamos a matar a los bastardos de esa organización. Éramos los mejores en nuestros trabajos…hasta íbamos a empezar una carrera de cantantes cuando acabara este asunto.

Pero no…había una traidora en nuestras filas. Que informo sobre nuestras debilidades, y los aniquilo, a todos excepto a mi.

Recuerdo claramente ese día, mi hermano Len se había sacrificado para protegerme ¡Me lo había quitado! Me habían quitado todo lo importante para mí. Anteriormente, era una chica sonriente que le gustaba irse de compras con sus amigas, también me gustaba patearle culos a los zombis. Pero desde que murió mi hermanito, era una mujer sin sentimientos. Tan solo deseaba venganza y moriría en paz.

Tome el avión, de Hokkaido a Tokio no sería muy largo, pero sería lo mejor para evitar inconvenientes.

-¡Detrás de ti! Cría estúpida-escuche la voz de alguien, era un enmascarado. Esquive su ataque, siempre fui muy rápida, agarre el revólver y le dispare en la cabeza. No podría descansar si había otra gente como esa.

Mientras mire a la ventana, aun con el revólver y susurre _ese_ nombre

-Miku…-

**[Fin Rin's POV]**

**

* * *

  
**

**[Estilo Narración]**

Mientras en la organización mascara, una peli verde estaba en frente de su Jefe. Tenía un 666 en el brazo derecho…y con una máscara.

-Agente _Muerte_-la llamo su jefe con su apodo-La Agente Kagamine Rin la enviaron a Japón, quiero que te encargues básicamente de lo que hiciste con sus amigos

-Entendido, los ejércitos ya están…acabaremos con Rin-sentencio la peli verde

Ella conocía a Kagamine Rin demasiado bien, aun recuerda cuando era parte de la organización Vocaloid. Lo poco que recordó era que un día era muy amiga de Rin y que al otro se unió a los enmascarados. Y mucha sangre…

Vio a su ejército de zombis, ella vería el espectáculo desde arriba.

-Maten a Kagamine Rin-ordeno con frialdad

* * *

Tras unas horas de ir en avión, Rin había sido acogida por Neru, Naru y Nero, unos amigos de Rin

-Me alegra verte, Rin-

-Lo mismo digo, Neru-chan-dijo Rin sonriendo. Siempre le gustaba andar con Neru a veces, aunque su pasión por el celular era MUY rara

-¿Y ya lograste asesinar a Miku?-pregunto Naru con ilusión, ella odiaba a Miku

-No…vine a Tokio tan solo por ese objetivo-

-¿Estas sedienta de venganza, verdad?-pregunto Nero

-Me vengaré por lo que le hizo a todos…-le dijo con un tono de maldad-Por lo que le hizo a Kaito, a Meiko, al gay de Gakupo y a Len, claro que Len es el primordial

-Rin…-susurro Neru

-Yo conozco a unas persona que puede ayudar-intervino Naru

-No, gracias Naru. Ya hacen ustedes lo suficiente con mantenerme aquí. No quiero que nadie intervenga, yo me encargare de matar a Miku-

-De acuerdo-respeto Nero-Buenas noches, Rin

Rin dormía en su cuarto individual, mientras que los hermanos Akita dormían en el mismo cuarto juntos. A Rin le daba un poco de envidia, ya que ella compartía habitación con Len. Se había puesto tan exagerada que dormía con el revólver en la mano.

Cuando de repente, notaron su ubicación ¡Oh mierda! Eran las 11:45 no quería caerse a plomazos en casa ajena. Pero si no había opción…

-¡Ven Zombi marica!-lo atrajo Nero con una escopeta

-¡NERO!-

-¡CALMA RIN, YO Y MIS DOS HERMANAS TAMBIÉN SOMOS DE LA ORGANIZACIÓN VOCALOID, SABEMOS COMO USAR UN ARMA!-

Dicho eso, Nero agarro la escopeta, y como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida. Empezó a dispararle en las cabezas a los zombis.

Eran demasiados, llegaron Neru y Naru a tiempo…Naru era una experta en Kung Fu. Pero no era muy buena con zombis que tenían armas. Ahí Rin decidió que huiría, así no los molestarían.

Era muy buena en eso, aunque era muy raro estar con unos tipos así en mitad de la ciudad, se las arreglo para pelear con todos sola y con una pistolita. Era mortal sí, pero en esos momentos quería la escopeta de Nero. O…

Las lágrimas se le corrieron al recordar que su hermano Len era un experto en las granadas, si estuviera con ella no habría problema y matarían a Miku sin líos, maldita Miku que se lo mato. Cuando de repente noto a alguien de pelo verde arriba suyo, no lo distinguió muy bien pero tenía un rifle.

Mando a la mierda a todos esos zombis, después se guardo el arma y bajo. Rin se puso en modo de pelea

-… ¿Miku?-pregunto con agresividad

-No-dijo ofendido, era una voz masculina-No me compares con mi hermana

-¿Hermana?-pregunto confundida Que ella supiera, Miku era hija única-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Hatsune Mikuo, mucho gusto. Señorita Kagamine Rin-chan-

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿No trabajaras para Miku verdad?-estaba desconfiada

-Bah, soy Mikuo. Soy del sector "X". Claro que te conozco, Kagamine Rin. La única sobreviviente del sector "A"-dijo con cierta obviedad y fastidio-Además, la hermana de un amigo murió asesinada por mi hermana-

-¿Meiko?-

-Me imagino, ya que mi amigo se llama Meito. Espera, es Naru, venga habla con ellos-

-¿Hola?-

-¡Rin!-era la voz de Neru-Gracias a Dios que Mikuo te hallo, es nuestro amigo y trabaja aquí con los hermanos de Kaito y Meiko, quienes también son lo máximo-

-oh ¿Cómo quedo la casa?-

-Tía, Gomen, tu habitación fue destruida, apenas salvamos parte de tus cosas….y…se llevaron…la foto de Len-

-¿QUÉ? Por favor dime que es una mentira-

-Gomen…pero tengo una foto de…cuando Len y yo éramos novios, si te sirve-

-No te preocupes, recuperare la foto en que Len anda solo. No te ofendas-

-Puedes quedarte con los del sector "X". Deja y hablo con Mikuo-

Dicho eso, fue al cuartel del sector "X". Dos de sus compañeros tal como dijo Neru, eran idénticos a sus dos amigos: Kaito & Meiko. Porque aparte del parecido físico, peleaban demasiado.

-Soy Meito-se presento el mayor

-Y-Yo soy Kaiko-se presento la chica del escuadrón

-Soy Kasane Ted-se presento otro

-Ella es…¿es necesario? Es Kagamine Rin-la presento Mikuo

Ahí todo el mundo se comporto muy respetuoso

-¡MUCHO GUSTO RIN-ONEE-SAMA!-gritaron todos los del sector al mismo tiempo

-Mucho gusto-se presento Rin riéndose, eran iguales a sus amigos.

-Es bueno ver que nuestra invitada tiene una sonrisa en la cara-Comento Ted

-Amigo, que buena esta-comento Mikuo a su lado

-Siii, menos mal que momentáneamente tenemos a una mujer bonita que no sea Kaiko-tercio Meito

-¡Hermano! Tu hermana estaba increíblemente buena-comento Ted-Si la mía no fuera tan estúpida…

-Teto es bonita-contradijo Meito

-Pero es estúpida, en cambio sus hermanas están increíblemente buenas-

-Vámonos Rin, tu compartirás cuarto conmigo. Mikuo dormirá en la misma habitación que sus dos amigos discutiendo sobre lo buenas que son sus hermanas y viendo películas porno-

-No son malos…-dijo Rin riéndose-Las hermana de Meito, la de Mikuo y yo hacíamos lo mismo, siempre discutíamos sobre hombres. En especial sobre mi hermano…-

-Lamento lo que ocurrió con Kagamine Len. Ya verás que lograras vencer a Miku, nosotros jamás dejamos a un compañero-

-Gracias Kaiko-Rin sonrió, se parecía mucho a su hermano Kaito en eso de ayudar a los demás

Mientras dormían por fin…Rin miro al cielo. La verdad, es que ese chico, Mikuo era muy tierno y divertido. Apenas lo conocía, pero le gustaba mucho su forma de ser.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un lugar.

-¿CÓMO QUE KAGAMINE RIN ESTA VIVA?-grito Miku furiosa

-M…Miku-sama, mis hombres fueron asesinados por un chico muy parecido a usted-

-Maldito sea Mikuo…ella no es nada suyo, más bien es él quien debe ayudarme. Carajo, maldito sea el sector "X" no me ayudaran para nada. Protegerán a Rin, ya que los tres mejores de la organización Vocaloid: Hatsune Mikuo, Meito, Y Kaiko Shion. Jamás me ayudarían, debí haber revisado que Meiko y Kaito tenían hermanos…bueno, no importa. Yo…destruiré definitivamente a la sobreviviente del sector "X". Usando para negocio lo más importante para ella-

Dicho eso, fue a un lugar que parecía un calabozo

-Maldita Miku-susurro una voz femenina-Ojala te quemes en el infierno

-Meiko-Nee, no te molestes conmigo-susurro Miku-A fin y al cabo, los deje vivir. Podrás maldecirme todo lo que desees después…pero en estos momentos solo deseo verlo a él…

Dicho eso, abrió una cámara, en ella había un rubio hermoso. Con unos hermosos ojos azules, unas cuantas heridas. Pero no importaba, tenia lo que Rin deseaba

-Hola, querido Len-

* * *

No pude aguantarlo…hice vivir a Len, no tuve corazón para matarlo XD


	2. Chapter 2

Titulo: Higosai: Festival Del Manicomio

Summary: Kagamine Rin, miembro de la Organización Vocaloid. Tiene como objetivo destruir a la organización Mascara…e intentar recuperar a alguien ¿Lo lograra?

Discliminer: por desgracia, nada me pertenece ¬¬U

Notas de la autora: SI, BITCHES –Paris Hilton Complex (¿)- VOLVÍ…si me preguntan porque desaparecí, culpen a Hetalia, One Piece y Fairy Tail. (¿)

* * *

Bang.

El sonido del simple revolver retumbaba en los oídos del peli verde, el grito de dolor del enmascarado era aturdidor, porque eso se merecían ¿No? Nadie se metía con el sector X o con algún Sector y se quedaba riendo. Meito piso con fuerza el pecho del enmascarado mientras Kaiko ayudaba a los heridos del sector G.

Mikuo se limito a mirar al enmascarado con voz fría y ordeno.

— ¿Dónde está el escondite de 'Muerte'? —

—J-Jamás se los diré, l-la organización mascara dominara el mundo y M-muerte será nuestra comandante—

—Pedazo de inútil—Sentenció Meito— Encarguémonos de esta perra de una vez

— ¡E-E-ESPEREN! L-La verdad es q-que no se…p-pero tiene agentes en todo Japón, t-tiene contactos, ténganme piedad—

— ¿Piedad? ¿Ustedes la tienen? —Inquirió Meito

—Déjalos, Mei. Mejor nos largamos y enmascarado, dile a mi hermana que primero muerto antes que dejar que ella se salga con la suya. Vámonos Kaiko—

Estaban a punto de irse cuando el enmascarado le disparó a Kaiko, cosa que no ocurrió porque Mikuo recibió el impacto en su brazo derecho, para que luego Meito sacara su arma y le disparara en la cabeza al enmascarado, dejándolo sin vida, para luego soplar y lamer su pistola

—Mikuo ¿Estás bien? —Pregunto Kaiko preocupada

—Me han pasado cosas peores ¿Están Hiyoteru y los demás bien? —

—Sí, yo les trate las heridas y están durmiendo—

Mikuo bostezo, dormir, tal vez deberían seguir el ejemplo de sus compañeros e irse a casa ¿¡Por qué carajo el sector X tenía que trabajar en la madrugada! ¡No era justo! Lo único bueno es que así Rin desconocía de su trabajo, su misión era proteger a la agente Kagamine y no iba a permitir que porque la chica quisiera a matar a su hermana (bueno, ella y casi toda la organización) o al menos, no permitiría que lo hiciera sola.

Necesitaban a su técnico de armas. La mejor, por cierto. Pero lo mejor era, por ahora…

¡DESPERTAR A MEITO QUE HABÍA BEBIDO E IBAN A PUNTO DE CHOCAR CONTRA UNA PARED!

Oh, ya era muy tarde. Ted se limito a aplaudir sarcásticamente mientras Meito se limpiaba la baba de la boca, aparentemente eso le había despertado, Kaiko bufó y Mikuo se limito a decir.

— ¡GRACIAS MEITO! ¡Eres el mejor! —

— ¡Cállate Mikuo, no es mi culpa!—

— ¿Y DE QUIÉN COÑO ES? —Grito Ted — ¡A la próxima conduzco yo, joder! ¡ERA UN FERRARI MEITO, UN FERRARI!

Ted lloró mientras Kaiko suspiro y se bajo del carro, cosa que siguieron sus compañeros, este ya era el 3er carro caro que habían jodido, maldición, ahora irse a pie a madrugada, y para rematar con pocas armas, genial.

* * *

_Fuego por doquier, la rubia se limitó a correr desesperada gritando el nombre de sus compañeros y de su hermano, las lagrimas le caían de los ojos al ver a Kaito entre las llamas y ella no podía hacer nada, solamente siguió corriendo, gritando "¡Len!" sin que nadie le respondiera. _

_Finalmente la vio, a la peli verde con una máscara agarrando el inconsciente cuerpo de Len con su mano derecha, Rin sintió un vacio tan grande que no evito que las lagrimas de ira y tristeza salían de sus ojos, sentía que le habían matado su otra mitad y con rabia disparó. La mayor de las dos escapó por poco de la bala y en un parpadeo, desapareció. _

"_¡MALDITA SEAS MIKU!"_

_

* * *

_

Rin se despertó con lagrimas en los ojos, miro a sus alrededores, estaba su habitación en el cuartel tomo aire y fue a lavarse la cara, los ojos los tenia llorosos. Así que se ducho, y salió de su habitación. Al ver la sala, estaba Mikuo siendo regañado por una chica de pelo verde que cargaba un parche y un brazo metálico, parecía bastante molesta. Rin reconoció a la chica, era la que hacia las armas para la organización, le sonrió y le saludo.

— ¡GUMI! —

— ¡Rin! ¡Hace años que no te veo! ¿Cómo estás? —

—Normal ¿Qué sucedió con Mikuo? —Pregunto al ver que Mikuo intentaba escaparse del cuarto cuando Gumi lo fulmino con la mirada.

— ¡FUE MEITO! —

— ¿¡YO! ¡P-PERO TU ESTABAS DORMIDO, MIKUO! —

— ¡TENÍA SUEÑO! ¡ERA LA MADRUGADA! —

—Estos tres vagos—Explico Gumi, ignorando el "¿Por qué yo?" de Ted—Hacían una misión secreta…

—Que ya dejo de ser secreta. —

—Y resulta que dejaron conducir al ebrio de Meito y chocaron un Ferrari. —

—Ya te dijimos que lo sentimos…—

Rin parpadeo, no sabía que ellos trabajaban en misiones secretas, que ya habían dejado de serlo, por cierto. Pero Rin conocía muy bien a Gumi y no estaría allí simplemente por eso, aunque un Ferrari era un Ferrari.

—Sin embargo, eso no es a lo único que vengo. —

— ¡YAAAAY! —Gritaron los 3 hombres sonriendo.

—Rin ¿Quieres trabajar con esos inadaptados? Aparentemente…lo que viste hace unos años fue simplemente una ilusión—

— ¿Ilusión? —Pregunto Rin ladeando la cabeza

—Estuve investigando sobre la muerte de tus compañeros y aparentemente, siguen vivos—Los ojos a Rin le empezaron a brillar mientras Ted tomó la palabra.

—Después del incidente, salimos corriendo a ver, no habían señales de incineración ni nada parecido, le pedimos al equipo de investigación que viera que ocurrió—

—Y justo ayer, me encargue de secuestrar a un enmascarado para sacarle bien la información—

— ¿Y ellos en donde están? —

—Allí entras tu, Rin, iras con Mikuo y los demás a infiltrarte a su fortaleza—


End file.
